


blue liquid

by belivaird_st



Category: Annabelle (2014), The Conjuring (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Survival Horror, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: ••[Set In Annabelle: Comes Home]••Daniela sleeps over Mary Ellen’s house.





	blue liquid

Daniela Rios had her left thumbnail stuck between her teeth and was quietly watching her best friend undress herself out of a cream cowl neck sweater and mint velvet leather skirt. The curious brunette liked seeing the blonde babysitter in just her silk bra and panties. Mary Ellen had smooth, flawless skin, a tight, cute ass, and these perfectly round, full breasts.

“Have you and Bob gone all the way yet?” she broke off a piece of her nail before spitting it out from her mouth.

“We are still trying to get to know each other,” Mary Ellen blushed. She pulled a sky-blue pajama top over her head before flipping her hair out from the back of the white frilly collar. Then she began stepping inside her cotton pair of bottoms. 

Daniela rolled her eyes from the babysitter’s bed. “You’re such a square, sometimes, Mary Ellen.”  
Bob was a guy from school who just recently started going out with Mary Ellen. He worked part-time at a grocery store and could play guitar.

“Like my mom says, ‘There’s no rush’,” Mary Ellen smiled. She walked barefoot towards Daniela to join her on the bed. Sitting cross-legged, Mary Ellen grabbed the magic 8 ball and shook it, absentmindedly. Daniela sat up and placed a hand on top of the blonde’s knee.

“Maybe we should do a little bit of role playing?” she suggested. 

Mary Ellen looked up from the blue liquid window and raised her brows. 

“Role playing?” she repeated.

“Yeah. I’ll be Bob, and you can be yourself. Pretend he’s sitting with you right now,” Daniela explained. She coughed into her mouth and spoke in a high, girlie voice, “Uh, hey, Mary Ellen...”

Mary Ellen laughed. _“He does not sound like that!”_

“I’m Bob, your boyfriend,” Daniela kept speaking in a high, falsetto voice.

“Daniela, stop it,” Mary Ellen giggled. “I am not doing this with you.” She squeezed her eyes tight and had asked the magic 8 ball if she would be Bob’s girlfriend until the end of the school year. Shaking the plastic toy, she stopped and peered down at the tiny glass window. The triangle floating inside the blue liquid said in tiny letters:

**Don’t count on it.**

Mary Ellen pouted. Daniela was moving forward with her hand sliding the curve of the blonde’s shoulder. She kissed Judy Warren’s babysitter, causing her to pull back, off guard.

“Daniela!” Mary Ellen gasped.

“Oh, it’s not so bad,” the brunette insisted. “Practice makes perfect, right?”

Mary Ellen blushed again, feeling a smile coming. Silently, she nodded. This time when Daniela leaned forward to kiss her, she didn’t pull back. She found herself returning the kiss, feeling her lips part open with Daniela’s tongue poking through. She bumped the wiggling muscle with her own and moaned abruptly through their mouths. 

Daniela playfully yanked on Mary Ellen’s bottom lip while pulling away to breathe. She found her hand sliding halfway inside of Mary Ellen’s bottoms with her fingers rubbing the fabric of her underwear. She rubbed Mary Ellen until a wetness was forming. 

Mary Ellen gasped out small, airy breaths. She had never been touched this way before. Not to herself. Not to a girl, like Daniela!

“Ooh, baby, you’re so wet,” her best friend was telling her. She now rubbed a bit more faster; circling and digging two of her fingers.

Mary Ellen had her eyes closed shut with her head tilted back. She unfolded her legs to stretch them out. Daniela kept fingering her, making her squeak and cum all over.


End file.
